A Physical Downlink Share Channel (PDSCH) in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system supports a Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request (HARQ) function, which can improve data transmission reliability. Specifically, after establishing a communication connection with a base station, a terminal equipment receives Downlink Control Information (DCI) from the base station and acquires scheduling information corresponding to the PDSCH. For example, the scheduling information may include contents such as locations and number of physical resources, a modulation and coding level and the like. Then, the terminal equipment receives the PDSCH according to the scheduling information, and demodulates and decodes a Transport Block (TB) born therein. In case of correct decoding, the terminal equipment feeds back Acknowledgement (ACK) information to the base station. In case of a decoding failure, the terminal equipment feeds back Negative Acknowledgement (NACK) information to the base station. Then, the base station retransmits the TB after receiving the NACK information.
The LTE system may use a Carrier Aggregation (CA) technology to implement bandwidth extension. That is, multiple LTE Component Carriers (CCs) are aggregated to achieve a larger transmission bandwidth.
A wireless cellular system extends a using frequency of the cellular system by virtue of an unlicensed frequency band, for example, a License Assisted Access (LAA) technology. The LAA technology implements aggregation of a licensed carrier and an unlicensed carrier.
Since a Listen Before Talk (LBT) technology is used for an unlicensed carrier and a terminal using unlicensed carriers is usually a low-speed or static terminal, it is usually considered that Block Error Rate (BLER) performance of single transmission on an unlicensed carrier is higher than BLER performance of single transmission on a licensed carrier.
However, unlicensed carriers are shared by multiple nodes, so that time for a base station to occupy an unlicensed carrier is limited. Therefore, the efficiency is low when determining a number and sizes of TBs stored in a terminal equipment and failed to be decoded by adopting a method of a conventional art, namely according to a number of aggregated carriers, is low.